The present invention relates to a magnetic knife stand and more particularly pertains to a magnetic knife stand for storing knives.
Different kinds of knives are kept in most kitchens for preparing various dishes. Usually the knives are placed together in a knife rack or a knife stand for convenient use. The existing knife racks mainly use magnets to attract the knife blades. However, there exists a common problem that the magnetic force is likely to be too strong to make it so difficult to remove the relatively small-sized knives from the knife racks, while it is insufficient to attract and hold the relatively large-sized knives securely onto the knife racks and causes accidents easily. For the sake of safety, many kitchens use knife stands instead of knife racks. The existing knife stands comprise slits pointing substantially downwards. Knifes are inserted into the slits and stored therein for future use. The slits can be of different shapes and dimensions to match with knives of different shapes and dimensions. Knife stands can therefore be used to store the knives securely. It has the advantages of making the knives to be stored tidily and conveniently for future use. Accidents can be avoided as the cutting edges of the knives are not exposed.
However, the existing knife stands are mostly configured with the cutting edges of the knives being inserted downward. When the knife is being inserted, owing to the force of gravity the cutting edge of the knife will easily come in contact with or even rub against the bottom of the slit. The cutting edge therefore becomes blunt easily and has to be sharpened frequently, which is quite troublesome. The bottom of the knife stand also wears out, thereby shortening the lifespan of the knife stand.